


Keeping a Secret

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [53]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: He had a secret
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 39





	Keeping a Secret

Error’s voice glitched badly, everyone who knew him knows this fact. It was no secret.  
  
It went change tones, went up and down in a patch and froze and lagged in places. No two same words would ever sound the same.   
  
So so it was understandable that the glitch would not sing... while in the presence of others.  
  
  
Ink discovered a rare noise.

  
  
“*got a secret. Can ya keep it?” Error lagging voices echo through the Waterfalls.

  
  
Ink peeks around the rocks, staring in wonder.

  
  
”*swear this one you'll save.” The voice went high, breaking in parts and overlapped in another point, “better lock it, in your pocket.”

  
  
Error’s whole form was aglow with the Echo flowers that filled the area, giving him an unworldly look.

  
  
“*taking this one to the grave.” The ERROR continues on, his orbits closed and his face was turned to the waterfall, droplets on the water were hitting him slightly, making him glitch.

  
  
Ink tilts his skull, his sockets filled question marks at the words he was now listening to fully.

  
”*if i show you then i know you.” Error sang on, his volume jumped at the wrong time and broke up the words, “won't tell what I said.”

  
  
Ink had a secret...

  
  
”*’cause two can keep a secret.” Error goes on unaware of the artist’s stare, “if one of them is dead?”

  
  
...he loved the sound of Error’s voice.


End file.
